Mamoru's secret love
by Stephiliz
Summary: Usagi is doubting Mamoru's love... However Mamoru has a secret love, Rei.


**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! PLEASENO HATING **

**DSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

"Chibiusa!" Usagi shouted down the dim lighted corridor, of the flat. "Are you ready for bed yet?" As always it took a while to motivate the young rosette to get ready for bed. The young princess stumbled from her bedroom into the sitting room of which her mother was calling her from. "I want to wait up for Daddy" the young princess begged.

Usagi walked up to her daughter and held her tightly. She lowered herself down the Chibiusa's height and looked into her deep rose eyes. With a sigh Usagi answered, "Daddy is working late again. He won't be home for awhile". The rose eyes soon lost their twinkle as Chibiusa had hardly seen her father for almost weeks now. By the time she saw him in the morning, she had to go to school. "Why is Daddy never home? I miss him Mummy".

"I miss him too" Usagi replied whilst pulling her child close to her. "But now it's time for bed, come on" She stood up to her full height and gently pushed Chibiusa in the direction of her bedroom. The young princess sighed and made the journey to her bed. Usagi kissed her goodnight on the forehead and left the young princess to dream.

Usagi slowly shut the bedroom door, careful not to disturb Chibiusa. Usagi placed her back against the wall and hung her head. Where are you Mamoru-chan? The blonde couldn't help but doubt where her husband could be. Why did he take so long every night to return home to his family? Could he be cheating on her? She thought about the incident that happened 7 months ago.

Rei and Mamoru had a secret relationship. But Mamoru admitted to Usagi the relationship and ended it with Rei. Could he have gone back to her? No, not her Mamoru-chan. Not again. Usagi shook the doubt from her mind and pulled her head up. She made her way to the sitting room where she slumped herself down into the black leather sofa.

Her blonde locks hanging over the side of the arm, and her long elegant body spread out along the sofa. Her pale skin so delicate, against the harsh black colour of which her body rest upon. Usagi could slowly feel her eyes closing. Please Mamoru, come home to me.

Usagi was woken by the noise of the front door closing. "Mamoru-chan?" Usagi uttered as she pulled herself up from the sofa. The tall, dark, handsome raven stood in the doorway of the flat. "Usa-chan, why aren't you in bed?" The raven sat down next to his half asleep bunny.

"Where have you been Mamo-chan? Why are you always coming home so late?" Mamoru looked away with his head down as he answered, "Just been busy at work lately, that's all" Usagi looked and the raven hung his head. The doubt filled her mind. "Chibiusa wants to see her daddy. She hasn't seen you in weeks. What's going on Mamo?" Usagi stared down at the floor, awaiting her answer. "I…I'm sorry Usa, I've just been so overwhelmed with work and stuff. I'm tryi-".

"NO MAMO! Stop lying to me. I know when you're lying. There's a little girl in that room that wants her dad and there's a wife here that wants her husband back." Mamoru was silenced. He was stunned to see his beloved so anger at him.

He turned to look at his blonde, tears began filling her eyes. Usagi tried so hard to not let the tears fall, but she knew what was happening.

"It's Rei again isn't it?" Usagi's tears fell and hit her hands, which were clamped together shaking with fear from the answer Mamoru would give her. "Usagi" Mamoru reached out to hold Usagi but she stood up and stood looking out the window, wrapping her arms around herself. "Why? Why Mamoru? Again?". The room remained silent and cold.

Mamoru sat with his head in his hands, he knew he had been caught. "I'm sorry Usagi, I love her." Usagi felt her heart rip into two. Her chest tightened up and the droplet of tears turned into a waterfall of sorrow. Her head hit the glass of the window and she cried. The raven had done the damage. "I want you to leave" Usagi spoke though her tears.

"No… Usagi please""No Mamoru, I won't let you destroy Chibiusa. And I won't let you hurt me anymore" Usagi walked towards the front door to open it as a sign for Mamoru to leave. As she reached out Mamoru grabbed her from behind, putting his hands around her waist tightly and placing his head on her shoulder. The raven sobbed into Usagi shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you". Mamoru placed a kiss on Usagi's cheek, picked up his coat and left, carefully closing the door behind him. Usagi collapsed on the floor; she couldn't stop herself from crying. Her heart was in so much pain. She grabbed her chest and held it as if her heart would fall out of her chest if she didn't. A pair of small warm hands wrapped themselves around Usagi's shoulders. "Mu-um-y", cried a little vulnerable voice.

Usagi turned around the find her rose haired daughter crying and shaking."Chibiusa", Usagi wiped her tears and tried to pretend nothing had happened."Why are you awake?" She picked Chibiusa up and walked towards her own bedroom. Chibiusa cuddled into her mother's chest. "Why doesn't daddy love us anymore?"

Usagi sat on her bed, crossing her legs and placing her little treasure between the gap. She pulled Chibiusa close and stroked her hair. "He does love us. Daddy is just confused right now" Usagi couldn't bear to break Chibiusa's heart with the truth anymore than it already had.

The young princess had fallen asleep in the arms of her mother. Usagi cradled her princess and laid her down on her father's side of the bed. Usagi got undressed and ready for bed before cuddling down into the space next to her daughter. Her last thoughts, Mamoru…why?

…**.**

Rei was brushing her raven hair as she waited for her lover to return. She looked up to the mirror to see the reflection of her raven lover standing in the door way with his coat thrown over his shoulder. Rei smirked and stood up to face him.

Her tight lacy, black dress clung to her curves. Mamoru couldn't help but stare at this well developed woman. Her long sexy legs, her sexy, god made curves. Her large breasts hanging freely in her outfit. Rei knew that she was attractive and she knew Mamoru was staring at her figure. "Mamo, you shouldn't stare like that. A girl could get the wrong impression".

Mamoru dropped his coat and walked towards the goddess. He pulled her in by the waist and kissed her passionately. Mamoru could feel the warmth and the fiery passion that they had between them. He felt guilty, Usagi didn't deserve this. But he couldn't help himself. Rei tongue played around inside Mamoru's mouth.

Her soft moans indicated she was enjoying it. Mamoru picked up Rei, she wrapped her legs around his waist whilst still kissing him deeply.

Mamoru lead them both to the bed, laying Rei down, lips still locked. Mamoru began kissing Rei neck. He knew she enjoyed this as it sent shivers down Rei's spine causing her to close her eyes and endure the sensation. As Mamoru kissed down Rei's tanned, toned body, she held onto his hair. Once Mamoru reached the edge of her dress, he pulled it up to her stomach and spread her sexy legs.

Mamoru gazed at Rei's dripping entrance; he was looking forward to this treat. He began kissing the inside of Rei's left thigh, kissing closer and closer to her entrance. Rei moaned as he teased her, she couldn't stand it. She just wanted him. Mamoru finally gave Rei want she wanted; He began licking her clit, slowly at first. Making Rei gasp and moan as he played with her. He began slowly sucking on her whilst placing a finger at her entrance.

He slowly slid it in and as he did Rei arched her back and let out a loud moan. This sensation was wild, she couldn't keep quiet. Mamoru removed his finger then slid two digits inside of the goddess's dripping red velvet entrance. Rei moaned even louder "Oh Mamooo", the raven moaned as her lover started thrusting his fingers in and out of her. With Mamoru sucking her clit and fingering her, Rei came close to her climax.

"Faster Mamo, please make me feel good", Mamoru did as he was told and his thrusts increased with each stroke and his tongue wildly flicked her clit.

"I-I'm going to c-cum", Rei moaned out as she reached her limit. She arched her back and threw her head back moaning and shrieking as the pleasure took over her body. Her juices slowing down Mamoru's fingers, which he happily licked up. As Mamoru left her entrance and clean up the mess he had caused, Rei caught her breathe again. She sat up and looked at Mamoru with a devils look in her eye, "Now it's your turn Mamo-chan".

She pushed Mamoru onto the bed, whilst unbuttoning is trousers. Mamoru knew to just let the fire goddess do as she pleased and laid there. As pulled Mamoru's trousers off, she began rubbing herself against Mamoru's throbbing member. "How much do you want me Mamo-chan?". "Loads, more than you could imagine". Rei smiled and placed Mamoru just at her entrance. She slowly lowered herself down on his penis, she moaned as it entered her.

Mamoru also let out a slight moan of delight.

Rei begun lowering herself, up and down on Mamoru. She quickened her pace as Mamoru moaned her name, "R-Rei go faster". Rei smiled and did as she was asked to do.

She leaned forward and placed her hands either side of Mamoru's head, she began biting Mamoru's neck, leaving her mark on his body. Mamoru groaned in delight as she pulled on his neck and rode him at the same time. Mamoru was getting close to his limit, he grabbed Rei round, perfect ass cheeks and pulled her in, making himself deeper into his lover.

Rei let out a long desirable moan as Mamoru pulled her into him. "Rei, I think I'm gona c-cum…", Rei began pushing herself down harder onto Mamoru, making sure he had full sensation when he unloaded himself into her.

Mamoru grabbed Rei's waist as he felt himself about to climax. Mamoru let out a breathless moan as he felt himself cum into his lover. Rei watched in delight as her raven closed his eyes and came inside her.

Rei rolled off of Mamoru and laid down beside him, placing her head on his chest. Mamoru wrapped his arms around Rei and held her tightly, still catching his breath. "Mamo-chan… Please don't leave me"

Rei begged as she lay on his chest listening to Mamoru's heartbeat race. "I won't. I love you."."What about Usagi-chan? Did you tell her about us?" Mamoru's eyes suddenly filled with guilt. He wondered what Usagi was doing right now. He couldn't help himself but want to be with her. Mamoru kissed Rei's head, "She knows…"

Rei let out a sigh and smiled whilst falling asleep on Mamoru. Mamoru just stared at the ceiling; he felt a tear run down his face…

I'm sorry Usagi…


End file.
